Straw-Hats Caretaker
by TruLoveXP
Summary: What would happen if on Luffy's Journey he and the Straw-Hat had a caretaker? Robin/OC T for Swearing


**Monkey D. Luffy "The Nightmare"**

_**I deleted The Legend of the Straw-Hat because I lost inspiration for it. So I'm making this story in which I will show even more inspiration. But I am introducing an OC of mine. It will be a Robin/OC while there may be lemons(probably not) there will be some fluff as well and this is my first serious fic so my action scenes may be…Of putting. And there might be a few crossovers here and there. Luffy will still be the same goofball but will be smarter so that he might not get the bright idea to throw Zoro into the ocean away from Arlong.**_

"I'm gonna be the pirate king!" Talking

'I'm gonna do it.' Thinking

_**"Santoryu OniGiri" **_Technique

Chapter 1 Prologue

"Hahahahaha why would I take you on a voyage with me, you can't even swim." Laughed a young man with red hair three scars running diagonally across his left eye. He was sitting at the barstool next to two young boys one who was at the age of 7, with black hair wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt with the word anchor on it and blue shorts with sandal, he also had a scar running underneath his left eye. The other boy was at least 11 and wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with the word demon printed in red on the front along with blue pants and black boots, the strangest thing though was his hair it was a vibrant yellow with black streaks zigzagging through it.

"Why not Shanks?!" Demanded the boy.

"Cause you can't even swim Luffy, plus your just a little kid and therefore weak." This intrigued the boy with yellow hair as he begun to listen in.

"Nuh uh my punches are as strong as a pistol!" He punched the air multiple times to prove his point. Shanks decided to humor the boy. "Alright then show me, if you can punch me off of my seat I'll let you come on a cruise with us." The boy with yellow hair smirked and watched with a dark gleam in his eyes. Luffy closed his eyes concentrating all of his willpower into his fist, and in doing so he let out an instinctual burst of Haoshoku Haki not enough to knock anyone out but enough to stop everyone in the bar and make them focus on the young boy. "HAA!" Was what broke the silence **CRASH** well that and Shanks flying through the wall. "Ha see Shanks my punches are as strong as a pistol." "A pistol? More like a Cannon Luffy." Replied the yellow haired boy. With the smirk still on his face. "What?! Do you really mean it Shane?" Before Shane could reply Shanks walked through the hole with a shocked look matching that of his crew. "L-Luffy do you have any idea what you just did?!" Asked Shanks.

"Ya it's called Haki, or at least that's what my Gramps told me I unlocked it when he threw me into the forest and I was about to get eaten by a bunch of tigers." Everyone sweat dropped at the way the boy nonchalantly spoke. But before he could continue being questioned about it the door to the bar swung open in an overly dramatic fashion fit for either bad assess or douche bags who think their bad ass. And in walked in a douche bag looking bandit with a bunch of lackeys who were all wearing the same white outfits all smirking like douche bags. (Over use of the word douche bag.) "Well well what do we have here a bunch of stinking pirates. Ah but don't worry were not here to kick your ass we just want 10 barrels of sake and well be on our way." Makino the bars bartender wasn't really scared considering the fact that she knew Shanks would protect the bar if the bandits caused any trouble. "Sorry sir but were all out of sake." She replied in a sweet voice that would of made a pervert twirl around like a noodle.

Achoo! "Oh my, a beautiful woman must be talking about me!' CRASH "Get back to work you eggplant!"

"Oh really then what are all these pirates drinking then." Said the bandit in what one might consider a sinister voice. "There drinking sake, but it's the last of it." Replied Makino still with no hint of fear.

"Oh sorry friend it seems that me and my crew drank the last of it." He picked up an unopened bottle of sake and held it up for the bandit. "Here is a un open bottle for ya." The bandit reached for the bottle but stopped short and pulled back his hand proceeding to bash the bottle open and in doing so spilling glass and sake over Shanks and the floor. "Were mountain bandits, one bottle of sake cant quench our thirst." He pulled out a wanted poster and slammed it on the counter top and proclaimed to the bar. "See here im a wanted man with 8,000,000 Beri on my he-" He was cut off by Shane who was laughing out loud not even trying to hide it. "Wow 8,000,000 don't you just scare everyone." The bandit leader who I still haven't introduced yet seethes in anger. "Oh and what is that supposed to mean?!" Shane just smirks and stands up initiating a challenge. "It means you're a woos." The bandit not wanting to hear this from an eleven year old pulls out a gun and shoots Shane in the head. Flying across the room and landing on a table breaking it through spilling the food and drinks all over the floor. "SHANE!" Shouts Luffy as he runs over with tears in his eyes crying over his best friend. While the bandit was busy laughing he didn't notice how the room seemed to drop in temperature. Shanks and the rest of his crew all stood up with anger clearly written on their face. Shanks stood in front of the bandit. "You can do a lot of things to me such as Spit on me, and spill shit on me, But when you mess with ANY of my friend you better be prepared to forfeit your life!" Shanks and his crew sprung into action proceeding to beat down the bandits to a bloody pulp. But what no one seemed to notice was Luffy cheering happily while chewing on a fruit and the tuft of yellow hair also beating down the bandits. "Sorry Makino ill pay for the damages." "I'll even help clean up." Everyone stood still. "YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Yelled everyone shocked to see Shane standing. "What the hell were you thinking giving us a scare like that?! Yelled Shanks as he was shaking Shane back and forth like a ragdoll. "W-Well LUFFY ATE YOUR DEVIL FRUIT!" Everyone stood still again. "WHAT!?" Shane was pretty sure his eardrums burst by now. Shanks held Luffy upside down by his legs shaking him. "Spit it out, spit it out now." But it was too late as Luffy's Head stretched down and hit the floor. "AAGH! What's going on!?" Yelled out Luffy. "Luffy you ate the Gum-Gum fruit! It turns your body into rubber but now your cursed by the sea, YOULL NEVER SWIM AGAIN!" "NOOOO!" "YOU DUMBASS!"

10 years later (RANDOM TIME SKIP FUCK YEAH!)

It was mid afternoon as we see two guys standing in a raft waving towards a shore filled with people waving back. One wore a simple red vest with blue shorts and a straw hat placed upon his head. The other wore a more complicated outfit. He had an eye patch over his right eye and his yellow hair with black zigzags slicked back and a small goatee, he wore an black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with that he had a red tie, and black pants with grey dress shoes, over this he wore a black captain cloak draped over his shoulders that would magically stay on for any battle no matter how heated it got. These were the two men who would rock the world.

**Ok so Shane will be a lot more powerful than Luffy but he will not be the first mate that will still go to Zoro, Shane will simply be known as the Caretaker of the Straw-Hat pirates and will handle anyone who is too strong for them such as Admiral Aokijii (Epic foreshadowing.) So I will make chapters that will be at least 10,000 words each but first I would like at least 10 reviews for the prologue to show people are at least interested in it. So Ja Ne!**


End file.
